


Let's Decorate

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea starts to decorate the house.





	Let's Decorate

“Thank you for untying me… I don’t even know what happened. One thing led to another and before I knew it I was wrapped up in the Halloween lights. Truly, a terrifying experience for everyone involved.“

“I am just confused as to why you're putting Halloween decorations up, and not helping me finish the party plans.” Gigi rose a brow and slowly helped Andrea out of the lights that wrapped around him, even though he was tempted to just leave Andrea like that since he pissed him off by passing out earlier than anticipated.

“I completed it when I woke up which was just a bit after you left.”

“Oh, well, thank you for helping. I will admit that when you fell asleep last night I was a little pissed off with you.”

“A little? Gigi, I could hear you walking down the road on the way to the store...”

Gigi blushed a little at that and he did not realize that he was heard at all which was a little embarrassing “Alright, yeah, I was very upset with you, but you can’t blame me. We were talking about the party and all I heard in return was snoring!”

Andrea wrapped an arm around him and shook his head. “I know, but I took care of it. How about we forget all that, and decorate and make this place look absolutely flawless?”

Gigi nodded as he enjoyed the thought of that. Having an equal amount of spooky and cute would be a perfect combination, but one that Andrea could use help with perfecting as well. “Yeah, let’s get started!”


End file.
